In many process control applications the cost of running wires from nodes such as sensors, actuators and user interfaces to the process control system limits the number and location of such nodes initially deployed. Cost and difficulty of wiring installation may also limit the deployment of additional nodes in an already-functioning plant. The recent development of wireless communication technologies-such as Bluetooth, IEEE® 802.11, RFID and others-promise a solution to such wiring costs, but not without introducing new challenges to the reliability and security of a process control system.
Processing facilities are often managed using process control systems. Example processing facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, ore processing plants, and coal or other types of mines. Among other operations, process control systems typically manage the use of valves, pumps, and other industrial equipment in the processing facilities.
People and asset tracking systems often provide the ability to track the locations of various people and assets in a particular environment. These systems are routinely used as part of security systems, allowing the security systems to identify when people enter restricted areas or when assets are moved from their designated locations. In an industrial facility, such systems are used to improve safety, security and operational efficiency. As a security system, an asset tracking systems can send a notification when an unauthorized individual, wearing a tracking badge, enters a restricted area. As a safety system, an asset tracking system can locate personal when incidents occur or can integrate the location of assets during a dangerous procedure. Furthermore, as an operational improvement system, an asset tracking system can locate an asset or provide statistical data regarding asset utilization. However, continuous precise real-time people and asset tracking systems were typically not feasible for covering large indoor or outdoor areas, such as large industrial or other processing facilities. The development of Ultra Wide Band (UWB) Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) tracking technology and other technology has made it possible to track people and assets in very large facilities.